Mis mejores amigos: Yo
by Strascream
Summary: ¿Que les pasa a las encarnaciones del Doctor cuando se regeneran? Bueno, solo les aseguro algo: Tienen un final feliz. Temporalemnte, un one-shot.


Elimine a la copia del décimo Doctor para este fic.

* * *

><p>-No quiero morir.-decía el Décimo Doctor, con lágrimas en los ojos mientras empezaba a proyectar energía regenerativa ...<p>

* * *

><p>El Doctor despertó en una playa, tirado sobre la arena, parecía la Bahía del Lobo Feroz.<p>

-¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntaba, confuso.

-Al fin llegaste.-le dijo una voz cerca de el. El Doctor se volvió.

Era el Quinto Doctor.

-¿Pero como…? ¿Cómo se supone que estoy aquí? Me he regenerado.

-Esto es lo que a todas las encarnaciones les pasa cuando se regeneran… Mira, ahí están los otros.

A lo lejos llegaban corriendo, un señor con un bastón y un traje elegante, de cabello blanco, escaso. Otro señor más joven, pero más pequeño, vistiendo casi el mismo traje, con cabello negro. Un señor de cabello grisáceo, y camisa negra. Un hombre con una gran bufanda. Un hombre con ropas cómicas. Un hombre con un sombrero de Panamá y un paraguas con un signo de interrogación rojo. Un hombre castaño, con ropas estilo victoriano. Y un hombre con una camiseta negra.

-¿Cuándo les diga corred ¡Corred!-les decía el hombre bajo de cabello moreno, algo irritado.

-Bueno, al fin llegaste, eso a sido ¡FANTASTICO!-dijo el hombre de camiseta negra.

-esto es lo que les pasa a las encarnaciones cuando se regeneran, Décimo.-le explicó el Quinto Doctor con un tono relajado y sabio-: se hacen unos cambios en el tiempo, que no afectan a niveles críticos la barrera espacio-temporal creando una realidad alterna, en donde pueden vivir su vida perfecta.

-¿Entonces…?-la cara de confusión del Décimo fue remplazada por una gran sonrisa de felicidad-¡Yo podré…!

-Si.-lo confirmó Quinto-Podrás estar con Rose. Ah, por cierto.-se percató mientras apuntaba con un dedo hacía lo lejos.-Allí viene.

Rose corría con todas sus fuerzas. A veces venía a la Bahía del Lobo Feroz para recordar sus tiempos con el Doctor.

Cuando llegó, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al Décimo cerca de ella.

-¡Doctor!

Ella lo abrazó, el Doctor miró por encima del hombro de Rose y vio a Quinto.

-¿Cómo le explicó la presencia de todos ustedes?-Décimo estaba incrédulo. Quinto solo rió un poco.

-Ella no nos ve, solo tú puedes hacer eso. Nosotros y tú podemos viajar entre las realidades de los otros Doctores a través de nuestras TARDIS, y así visitarnos.

-¿Doctor, a quién le hablas?-le preguntó Rose.

-Ah… A nadie, ya sabes como soy, yo, el loco Doctor, hablando solo.-le dijo y se rió, haciendo girar un dedo a lado de su oreja, en referencia a una broma sobre la locura.

-Si, te he extrañado.

-Entonces el Doctor recordó algo.

Rose… Ahí algo que he querido decirte, desde que se cortó la comunicación cuando fuimos separados en la división de realidades.

-¿Y qué es?

-Yo… también te amo.-y la besó.

Entonces alguien más apareció corriendo juntó al Doctor.

-Ahhhhhh, al fin llegué.-le dijo al Décimo un hombre con taje Tweed, pajarita roja, y cabello moreno.

-Bien, al fin me toca.-dijo el Undécimo Doctor.

-¿Quién eres tú.-le preguntó el Doctor a través de telepatía, dado que ya había tomado la precaución de no hablar en voz alta con sus propias encarnaciones, y era posible que esta fuera una.

-Tu siguiente encarnación.-le dijo Undécimo.

-¿Y ya no tengo gusto de la moda?-bromeó el Décimo, mirando el traje del Undécimo.

-Las pajaritas son cool.-se defendió el Undécimo, usando una de las que se convertirían en sus habituales frases.

-Bien, ahora…-una energía Naranja-dorada empezó a cubrir el cuerpo del Undécimo (energía regenerativa) y este uso otra de las que se convertirían en sus frases habituales.-¡GERONIMO!

Y el Undécimo Doctor desapareció.

El Doctor se rió de nuevo.

-¿Porqué te ríes, Doctor?-le preguntó Rose al Doctor.

-Ah, nada, no es nada, solo… me encontré con unos viejos amigos en el camino… y encontré uno nuevo…

-¿Y cual es su nombre?

No lo sé.-dijo el Décimo y se volvió a reír.

Unos segundos después oyó la voz del Undécimo en su mente:

"_Perdí tu "gusto para la moda" pero gané algo en gusto culinario, porqué ahora tengo un antojo, y ahora se lo que quiero comer: barras de pescado y natillas"_

* * *

><p>Talvez convierta esto en una historia, TEMPORALMENTE es un one-shot, espero que lo hayan disfrutado :DDDDDDDDD<p> 


End file.
